


Homesick

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Homesickness, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly little drabble about dan being scared and missing phil while he’s on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy! :)

Dan was fully aware of his dependency on Phil being in the flat with him and openly made fun of himself for it. But no matter how aware he seemed to be, he was never ready when the situation actually presented itself. 

Curse those Lester family holidays.

Dan didn’t put much thought into why he was so distraught when Phil left, and probably for good reason. He and Phil had been inseparable since the moment they met so he quickly got used to his company and the feeling of safety that seemed to always accompany it. 

Phil and his family were in Florida for their annual holiday, and although Phil saw Dan’s tweets and videos about being scared and alone, he didn’t take them too seriously. It was Dan, after all. He didn’t _need_ Phil in order to have a good time or feel safe… right? Phil made sure to text Dan every once in a while to check and make sure his best friend was okay.

To: Dan 

“how’s freedom treating ya?”

Phil sent the simple text and waited for a reply, sitting by the pool at their resort. In less than a minute, a new message came in.

From: Dan

“phil i’m dying here, the hall lightbulb burned out and i’m scared to go downstairs in the dark”

Phil read the text, chuckled, and then instantly felt guilty. He couldn’t tell if Dan was over-exaggerating his loneliness on purpose or if he was serious. He typed back.

To: Dan

“oh come on… order a pizza and watch some anime. you’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a week.”

Phil thought the younger man probably didn’t need this reassurance, at least until his phone started to ring. He looked down and saw the call was coming from Dan. He was quite surprised as Dan wasn’t the type to make phone calls unless he was forced to.

“Phil, I’m serious, I’m really creeped out being here alone.”

“Everything is okay, Dan. I wish I could help, but I’m literally across the world right now. What are you going to do when we move out someday and you get a place of your own?” 

Phil said that last part for maybe the first time ever. They had never really talked about moving out any time soon, but he figured it would happen eventually. He didn’t plan on being single and living with his best friend forever, anyway. It was a bit too painful for him, not that he’d ever admit that to Dan. Phil cared about Dan more than he cared about anyone in the world and he was worried about him.

“Right…” Dan answered quietly, “I just… I’m sorry, this is stupid.”

“No, Dan, I’m sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?” Phil asked, realizing more and more that his brunette friend wasn’t faking his anxiety.

“You could come home…” Dan mumbled quietly to himself, not expecting Phil to hear it.

“What?” Phil’s mouth fell open.

“Listen, Phil, it’s fine. I just watched a horror film last night and I’m probably just working myself up-” He cut his sentence short with a gasp.

“Dan?!” Phil responded, worried.

Dan’s voice immediately turned to a whisper and his breath became shallow.

“The buzzer… someone is at the door…” Dan said quietly. Phil’s heart began to race. “Who would be here this late?!” His words were panicked and hushed.

“Dan! Dan?!” Phil shouted into his cell phone. People by the pool were staring now and he didn’t care. He was terrified and he knew that was probably crazy, but the most important thing to him at that moment was his best friend’s safety. Dan wasn’t responding anymore and a few seconds later the call dropped. 

Phil leapt out of his pool chair and wrapped himself in a towel. His parents and brother looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“Is everything alright, Phillip?” His mother asked.

“No, I think Dan’s in trouble. I have to go.” Phil said, flustered and sweating. 

“Go?! Back to London? Right now!?”

“I know, it’s crazy. But it’s Dan, I have to go.” He hugged his family and ran off to find a taxi. 

Phil knew how insane this was, but his fear overtook any other rational thoughts or explanations that he could possibly come up with.

—

Less than ten hours later, Phil was leaping out of a cab and sprinting up the stairs to the flat he shared with Dan. He tried the handle but it was locked. With one hand, he rifled through his backpack for his key, and with the other he slammed his fist on their front door. 

“Dan?!? Dan!!” He screamed into the painted wooden door. He finally found his key and turned it in the lock. He practically fell through the doorway and his eyes darted all over the empty room. “Dan!!!” He ran up to Dan’s room and found that it was empty. His heart felt like it had dropped to his toes when he suddenly heard a noise behind him.

“Phil?” Dan asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Phil threw his bags to the ground and ran to Dan, wrapping him in a tight hug, lifting him right off the carpet.

“What happened to you on the phone?! I was so worried…” Phil spoke into Dan’s hair, not even close to letting the brown eyed man go. 

Dan smiled wearily at the blue eyed man. “Am I dreaming?” 

Keeping him in his arms tightly, Phil pulled back slightly to look into his best friends’ eyes. He couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile that had ever graced his lips and before he knew was he was doing, his lips were crashing into Dan’s.

The pair stayed like this for quite a few moments, as Dan responded and deepened the kiss. Phil’s muscles melted at Dan’s touch and he finally felt relaxed after hours filled with anxiety and worry over the most important person in his life. He snaked his hands around Dan’s waist and desperately pulled him as close as he could get.

The two men reluctantly pulled apart after what felt like hours of exhausted, sloppy kisses and wandering hands. Phil opened his eyes and finally realized why Dan wasn’t in his room when Phil first arrived… He had come out of Phil’s room.

“Were you sleeping in my bed?” Phil asked, smiling.

“It smells like you! I’m sorry!” Dan shouted, laughing. Phil placed another kiss on his lips and took his hand, pulling him back into his room and onto the green duvet.

Phil gently held Dan in his arms, and brushed the fringe off his forehead. He quietly asked his best friend, “So, what happened last night?”

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Dan asked quietly, looking embarrassed.

“Promise.”

“It was the pizza man. I’m an idiot.” Dan mumbled, throwing a pillow over his face to hide his shame. Phil immediately burst out laughing and held Dan even tighter.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” He said after his laughter had subsided, “and this may sound terrible, but I’m glad he scared you.” 

Dan’s eyebrows shot up, “Excuse me?” 

“If he hadn’t…” Phil started, “I might not have ran back home and realized how much I love you.”

At that statement, Dan took in a short gasp of air. “You… love me?” He asked, incredulously.

“More than anything in this world.”

“I… Love you too!” On Dan’s face was the brightest smile Phil had ever seen. He leaned over and kissed his partner once more. “Oh hey, Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t leave me ever again.”

“Deal.”


End file.
